


Falling Apart

by Reinhardt-the-Lionheart (themedic_josef)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themedic_josef/pseuds/Reinhardt-the-Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper was falling apart, but he'd rather let it happen than admit to anyone what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart

Reaper was falling apart, but he’d rather let it happen than admit to anyone what was going on.

Ever since he’d betrayed Talon and joined the Overwatch, his wraith form had become more dominant and his corporeal form was growing more and more unstable. He knew why, of course he knew why – Talon had been pumping him with a serum to stabilise him. A serum Overwatch didn’t have access to or the morality to use. But Gabriel Reyes would rather let himself fall apart than tell someone that he, the Reaper, the man (or rather, creature) that had toppled numerous regimes and had successfully attacked dozens of heavily guarded places, was falling apart and needed help.

Though there were times when he wouldn’t need to say anything and they’d become suspicious that something was going on. Like the time he’d started smoking at the mouth in the middle of a briefing and had to excuse himself when it became uncontrollable – Morrison hadn’t stopped nagging and fretting for weeks after that. Not to mention the time Reinhardt had clapped him so hard on the shoulder that Reyes completely lost physical form and had sunk quickly into a pathetic, smoky puddle on the floor. Or the time he’d been startled in the corridor, poofed and set off all the sprinklers across the base – Winston still hated him for that, damn that monkey’s precious lab. Then there was the time he’d come back from a mission so dazed and confused after his Death Blossom had wiped him out only to be rushed into medical by a frantic Angela – turns out he’d been missing an entire arm and part of his chest and had been smoking from there constantly. Gabriel hadn’t noticed that.

Jack had asked him on several occasions if he was okay and Reyes always found a way to change the subject. Sure, they could probably help him but Reyes was stubborn. He didn’t need their help, he didn’t want their help.

He didn’t _deserve_ it.

Whatever, he was done being all pitiful and self-loathing.

Currently he was stood in the training room quite literally falling apart. He was fading and smoking and Jesse had been the first to see him like that before running and yelling for help. It hadn’t taken long for Mercy to show up, Jesse beside her and explaining before Jack, Ana and Reinhardt had all come barrelling in.

It was nice to see they still cared somewhat.

Gabriel was slumped on the floor now, his left leg nothing but familiar black smoke along with his right arm and most of his face. He felt hands hold him, someone cradling his pathetic form and he could just about make out Jack speaking to him, telling him to hold on, that he’s got him. What a sap.

Through the one working eye he had left Reyes could see Ana and Angela working quickly to prevent him from fading, vaguely able to feel them taking samples of the thick black smoke that almost leaked from him. Why were they trying so desperately to save him? He’d attacked and hurt them all so many times! Why were they still helping? He tried to ask but only thick tendrils of smoke rose from his mouth, startling them as it sounded like a ragged sigh – guess his vocal chords must have collapsed.

Jack was growing more and more frantic as his hands went through Gabriel’s chest, yelling at him now to stop before Reyes gave out and completely dissolved. Smoke surrounded them all as the two women stopped in shock at the ex-terrorist just giving out, Jack staring at the smoky haze around them with wide eyes before he lost it. Reinhardt wasted no time in pulling the soldier up, restraining him in his burly arms and iron grip before dragging Jack out.

Time passed in a blur after that, Jack near hysterical as Angela simply didn’t know what to do – not even Winston had any idea what to do. Everyone was just… idle. The base was quiet, unnaturally so when Gabriel slowly and finally reformed hours later just outside medical. He’d been lost and confused, babbling to Angela when she’d found him that he didn’t know where he was. She’d wasted little time in dragging his half-formed body in and onto a bed, working fast to stabilise him for hours well into the night. When Gabriel regained consciousness again he was mostly formed down to his thighs and there was a weight resting on his shoulders. A quick glance revealed that it was Jack, head on his shoulder and body slouched forwards. It looked like he was fast asleep and Reyes didn’t dare move. He didn’t know what the time was, his heart thumping as he really didn’t want to disturb his former partner.

A beat passed and Gabriel looked up at the ceiling, sighing and discovering with great, quiet delight that no smoke had risen from his mouth. Was he finally stable? Had Angela fixed him? A look cast to his legs answered that as he saw the smoke still swirling. No, he wasn’t fixed and he never would be, not with Talon’s serum. Gabe sighed softly again, feeling Jack stir slightly beside him. A greater part of him wanted to break down and tell Jack everything that was wrong with him, but his pride and shame surged and screamed no. No, he would not admit his weakness. Gabriel didn’t care if he fell apart like this again, he’d do it a hundred more times than tell anyone there was something definitely wrong with him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely I'll add more unstable!Reaper writings in the future :3


End file.
